


Reluctant Partying 2

by DasKatzchen



Series: Reluctant Partying [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKatzchen/pseuds/DasKatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Reluctant Partying.<br/>You think you would have learned your lesson from the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Partying 2

     You were sitting at the bar table with two intoxicated Germans, as well as a few others who had joined in, and you were beginning to feel very out of place, again. You had only come because Gilbert invited you, promising it would better this time, and that Ludwig would be there. Fooling yourself into believing it would be different, that maybe you could enjoy yourself with the others, you came. Should have know better. 

     Here you were, sitting there as awkwardly as ever. You wanted to leave, but you were smashed into the booth with a dozen other people. Gilbert and Ludwig were on either side of you, drunk and happy. Even Ludwig got into the spirit of the party, if not as loudly.   
     Taking another sip of your one drink, you sighed, leaning up against the table. You would get drunk to have a good time with the others, but last time that happened you made an utter fool of yourself. Or so they said; it was all a vague memory to you.   
     Sighing again you turned to look and the drunk blond next to you. He was your main reason for coming. This discomfort was all his fault. If only...   
     "Hey, you've been rather quiet, dude! You okay?" A tipsy Alfred called out to you, snapping you out of your spaced-out state. "H-hu! Yeah! I'm fine, thanks for asking." You took another swig of beer to prove the point.   
     "Are you sure, love? You look a little down," Arthur asked. He was taking tonight slow, but you all knew he would be sulking alone soon enough. Such a sad drunk.   
     Francis piped in, "Want me to cheer you up?" He winked.    
     Everyone's attention was now on you. Oh shoot; you liked it better when they were ignoring you.   
     "I said I'm fine!"   
     "Keskes, you just need to drink more! Loosen up a bit!" Gilbert patted your back.   
     "Just don't have a repeat of last time!" Alfred remarked, laughing.   
     You blushed and quickly picked up your mug and took a sip, not having a proper response.   
     Eventually the conversation led away from you again, yet you could still feel a set of eyes on you. You looked to see Ludwig was still staring at you, concern clear in his brilliant blue eyes. He had been quiet for awhile now. Offering him a weak smile, you tried to convince him you were okay. He said nothing and glanced away, returning to the conversation with the others.   
     With another heavy sigh and one last sip, you finished your beer and decided it was time to go. You tried to push past Gilbert, but he wasn't letting you go so easily.   
     "Where are you going? The party's just getting started!"   
     "I-it's okay, I'm just going to-"   
     Apparently he wasn’t going to let you leave so easy. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulling you back into his lap.   
     "Ah!"   
     He nuzzled your neck, mumbling, "Don't leave me yet, Frau. I need your company."   
     "G-Gil!" You flushed, squiggling in his arms.   
     The others at the table laughed. "Look dude, you made her blush!" Alfred pointed out, laughing.   
     "Don't be too rough with her," Francis advised, wearing a smirk.   
     Arthur pouted, "Why does Gilbert get her?"   
     "Because you are a sad story of a man," Francis teased.   
     "I am not! You pervy frog!"   
     They all continued to laugh, joke, and fight as Gilbert snuggled you close. Except Ludwig, who was clearly annoyed.   
     "Gilbert, let her go..." He growled.   
     "Nein, you took too long! I'm going to show her what a real man is like!" Gilbert chuckled, his hands beginning to wander. He nibbled your neck, making you flushed the darkest red. 

     You yelped when he rubbed your thigh. "G-Gilbert! You're drunk!"   
     Ludwig's eye was twitching as he scowled, "Gilbert, leave her alone. You're obviously drunk and she doesn't want you-"   
     "She never said no, now did she?" Gilbert cut off, his hand now snaked under your shirt, his cool skin meeting your hot stomach, making you squeal even more. "And like a I said, brother, you were too slow. Should have told her." He kissed your neck. "Now she's mine."   
     "I'm warning you one last time: let her go."  
     "Nein!"   
     His hand squeezed your breast suddenly, causing both you and Ludwig to yell, "Gilbert!"   
     You shut your eyes tightly, the clatter of dishes ringing in your ears. You felt yourself pushed to the side. When you opened your eyes, you saw that Ludwig had stood up, knocking into the table and spilling many of the dishes. He now had his brother by the collar. "Don't you dare touch her that way! She is not your toy!" Ludwig tossed him and Gilbert fell to the ground. He then grabbed your arm and began to drag you towards the exit. "I'm taking her home! Away from you drunken idiots!" And with that, he stormed out, you in tow. 

  
     Gilbert sat on the ground rubbing his cheek and snickering, "Took you long enough brother."    
  
     Ludwig had led you all the way to his car. He began to look for his keys, fumbling and dropping them once he found them.   
     "Uhm... Maybe you should let me drive," you suggested, picking up the keys. He wasn't all that sober himself.   
     "J-ja, that's a good idea."   
  
     The drive home was mostly silent. Ludwig looked down, ashamed in himself and his brother, and you were still blushing. What had gotten into Gilbert?    
     You finally broke the silence, "T-thank you..."   
     "No."   
     "What?"   
     "Don't thank me: I should have stopped him sooner."   
     "Hey, you stopped him. You didn't have to," you reassured with a smile. Though, you could have stopped him too. You hated to admit that part of you had enjoyed it. It was nice to have a man touch you; it had been such a long time. To be desired, you had forgotten what it felt like.   
     It was quiet then for a bit before Ludwig spoke up again. "H-hey."   
     "Yeah?"   
     "I uh..." He looked as if he really had something he wanted to say, but stopped short.   
     You arrived at his house and he invited you inside. Of course you accepted. First thing he did lied down on the couch, you just sat down next to him in silence. After a short while, you decided to go, believing he had fallen asleep. When you got up to leave, however, a pair of arms kept you down.   
     "L-Ludwig?" This was getting very familiar rather quickly, especially when he buried his face into your neck. "What are you-"   
     "Can you... Just lie with me a little while?"   
     "I-I d-"   
     "I just need to sober up a little; I have something I want to tell you."   
     You were blushing slightly, worried this was going to be a repeat of the incident just a little earlier. You went along with it anyways. 

     You got comfortable on the couch and snuggled in. Ludwig was already snoring softly. You giggled to yourself as you closed your eyes and too drifted off to sleep.   
  
     You woke up ten, maybe fifteen, minutes later. Opening your eyes to find Ludwig still there, looking down at you. His hand was brushing away a stray strand of hair. You both blushed instantly and he retracted. "Oh, you’re awake, good."  He got up. "I'll go get us something to drink." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back to find you sitting up and brushing back your slightly tousled hair.   
     He sat back down next to you and took a sip, as did you. After a trademark moment of silence you asked, "What was it you wanted to say to me?"   
     Ludwig flushed bright red as he tried to stammer out the confession. "W-well, I need to tell you that I-" His blush spread to his neck, making him pull at his collar. "I really l-lo-"   
     You had already caught on by now, but you enjoyed watching him struggle.   
     He swallowed and tried again. "When I saw Gilbert touch you like that, I got so angry. I don't think I've ever been so mad. I should have stopped him sooner. I hate seeing other men touch you... Especially like that."  
     "Ludwig…” It hadn't been unrequited after all; he did feel something for you.   
     Ludwig reached out and brushed your ruby cheek. Your eyes locked, unable to separate.   
     "I want to be the only one to touch you," he whispered, leaning in close for the kiss.   
     You closed your eyes and held your breath as you waited for contact.   
     This is what you had wanted for so long. This is why you forced yourself into such an uncomfortable situation; just so you could be with him. It all had been worth it. Ludwig would always be worth. You would go through a lot worse just to be with him. 

  
     "My awesomeness has arrived!"   
     You both jumped as the door was kicked in and three drunk idiots waddled in.   
     "Sup bitches! The hero has arrived!" Idiot number two proclaimed.   
     "No need to panic, my sexiness is here too," Idiot three chirped.   
     "What in the-!"  
     Idiot number one staggered over and threw his arms around the both of you, "Getting busy already? Keskeskes. I am such an awesome brother! You so owe me one West!"


End file.
